Ask Phoebe
Ask Phoebe is the name given to Phoebe Halliwell's daily advice column in The Bay Mirror, a major metropolitan newspaper in San Francisco. History In 2002, after finding an innocent named Karen Young, who was writing an advice column for The Bay Mirror. Karen was infected with a demonic power that caused her to become confused and later violent. While Paige and Piper were helping Karen, Phoebe helped Karen by finishing her article and turning it into Elise Rothman. After being freed from the demonic power, Karen revealed to Phoebe that she knew that she had written the article and decided to quit her job to spend more time with her children. Karen also told Elise that Phoebe had written the column and heavily complimented Phoebe on her writing style, calling it fresh and passionate. Elise then hired Phoebe to be the new columnist at the Bay Mirror. Later in 2002, Phoebe's column took-off and grew in popularity, sales, and questions. The Bay Mirror placed billboards all over the city (buses, buildings, taxis, park benches) encouraging readers to, "Ask Phoebe - she has all the answers". In 2003, after Jason Dean bought the paper, he wanted to do more with her column and even syndicate it. While Phoebe initially agreed, she decided that she didn't want to be on her phone all the time and wanted to spend time with her family. In 2003, Phoebe became an Empath which helped her giving extremely accurate advice, as she was now able to understand what people were feeling. The huge success of her column caused her to become somewhat of a celebrity in San Francisco In an interview, it was said that her column had skyrocketed with all critics raving about how amazingly insightful Phoebe's advice was. After experiencing heartbreaking betrayal and loss, the previous year, Phoebe began to recycle her advice and felt disconnected from her readers. This led her to take some time off after Elise advised her to take a sabbatical. Elise hired Leslie St. Claire to be her ghost-writer. During her sabbatical, Leslie won a Reader's Choice Award that Phoebe accepted on his behalf. Shortly after, went back to work as Leslie leaves San Francisco In 2005, Phoebe and her sisters decided to fake their own deaths to escape persecution from the demonic community. The Bay Mirror was mourning the loss of Phoebe until Dex advised Julie Bennett, Phoebe's than-alias, to take over Phoebe's job. After the sisters assumed their own identities again, Phoebe continued with her job as an advice columnist under her own name and image. Throughout Destined Series In the 2030s, Phoebe is still writing her column though she uses it to answer questions about love and romance instead of life advice. In Season 4, the Bay Mirror was bought by Prescott Group due to the company having purchased the Bay Mirror from Jason Dean. A number of employees quit after this, being unable to work for a money-hungry mogul like Ruby LaFontaine. Notes and Trivia * Elise Rothman once said Phoebe's column doubled the readership of the paper. * Phoebe won a Readers Choice Award for her writing of Ask Phoebe. * Phoebe changed her column in her later life to that of one that would help others find love, after finally having found it herself. She called her book, "Finding Love", and continued to choose letters angled towards helping people find love through her column. * During alternate realities and timelines, Phoebe's column was Evil, while in another, it was run by a sexist Leslie. Gallery Askphoebe3.jpg|'Ask Phoebe' A Hero. Askphoebenewpaper.jpg|'Ask Phoebe' Rebounding in Rockport. Vlcsnap-35435.png|'Ask Phoebe' Billboard. References # Ask Phoebe - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Artifacts Category:Work Places Category:Article stubs